


New Horizons

by amaresu



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Future Fic, Gen, Sneak Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Computer fraud is such an ugly accusation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

Polly makes sure not to show how nervous she is, even though inside she's trembling in terror. Being woken up in the middle of the night, dragged out of her bed, and dropped in an interrogation room wasn't her idea of a fun time. They'd at least let her change into some clothes and gave her some coffee, but refused to answer any questions about who they were. She'd then been left in the room for the past two hours and the longer she waited the more nervous she got.

Regardless she didn't show it. Instead she drank her coffee, fixed her hair as best she could, and waited patiently. Miss Fritton had made sure they'd all known how to deal with an interrogation. If only the interrogation would start then maybe Polly could calm down a little. Despite her best efforts she jumped when the door opened. The woman who walked in was as tall as Polly and smirked at her before sitting down and passing over another cup of coffee. She was wearing an exquisitely tailored pants suit which made Polly's estimate of just who grabbed her jump from the local police to someone in the government. Maybe even Interpol. Which meant it was very serious. And much harder to get out of.

The woman smiled in a way that suggested she knew what was going through Polly's head but didn't say anything until another person walked into the room, a man this time, carrying a box. He didn't stay after putting the box down and woman spent a minute digging through it before sliding a piece of paper across the table. Polly didn't have to look at it to know it was a record of her computer activities. Probably from when she almost got caught looking into certain banking records the previous week, a glance down confirmed her suspicions.

The woman smiled again and leaned forward before speaking with a slight Russian accent, "Now, Polly, computer fraud is such an ugly accusation."

Polly sipped her coffee and reconsidered the situation. This certainly didn't feel like an interrogation. They'd made sure she knew what she was there for, but they'd failed to follow anything resembling correct police procedure. There were only a handful of options available for what was going on now. Smiling Polly sipped her coffee, "You haven't even told me your name and you're already offering me a job?"

The woman looked shocked for a second before she let out a laugh, "Natasha. I think I'm going to like you."


End file.
